Leyendo Historias de Fanfiction
by Montse Mellark
Summary: El equipo Avatar, esta de vacaciones, pero ocurre un problema que hace que los chicos se topen con una página llamada Fanfiction, donde encuentran historias sobre ellos. ¿Podrán ser lo suficientemente valientes para atreverse a leerlas y no tener problemas entre ellos? (Un poco de AU)


**Hola a todos queridos lectores!**  
**Yyyy buenas noticias... este fic es el primero que he publicado y que me a gustado como va quedando, así que espero que les gusté. Esta algo malpensado, así que leer con la mente abierta, porfa (*^◯^*)**

**Este fic no esta hecho para fines de lucro, sólo es para satisfacerme a mi como a mis futuros lectores. (^з^)- **

**Los personajes no son me pertenecen. Son de Avatar: The Last Airbender (hablando de eso, ¿ya vieron la última temporada de Korra? Aaaaahhh veaaaanlooo) **

**Se que empieza medio raro, pero léanlo, esta padre!**

* * *

**¿Dónde esta Sokka?**

El sol resplandecía entre las montañas, para darle inicio a un nuevo y agradable día. Claramente, el sol se reflejaba en las pasivas aguas de las Isla Ember, mientras tanto, el Avatar descansaba pacíficamente en una de las patas de Appa, perdiendose el gran espectáculo que la naturaleza le daba.

El Equipo Avatar, se había estado hospedando en la Isla Ember hacía ya una semana completa, por asuntos vacacionales. Realmente, estas pequeñas vacaciones fueron organizadas por nuestro gran Señor del Fuego, ya que como él, todos necesitábamos descansar de sus labores. Al finalizar la guerra, cada quien fue a parar a lo que su deber le correspondía. Zuko, como es obvio, se fue a la Nación del Fuego para gobernar su pueblo como es debido; Sokka regresó a su tribu natal para poder ayudar a su padre con el ejército; Suki regresó a la Isla Kyoshi para estar con su labor de guerrera Kyoshi líder y también para poder asesorar a su nueva guerrera Ty Lee (que por cierto, también fue a avacacionar por decreto de la novia del Señor del Fuego, (que también fue); Toph esta enseñando en su escuela metal a sus gallinas, digo, alumnos para aprender el arte del metal control; y por último Katara y Aang, la pareja de oro, han estado los últimos años recorriendo el mundo para traer paz y prosperidad. Todos han estado viviendo muy felices y tranquilos, aunque claro, estas vacaciones también eran un motivo para poder verse ya que desde hacia tiempo, el Equipo Avatar no se veían.

Como se menciono antes, Aang descansaba profundamente. Con tan sólo verlo, ya se notaba en el Avatar el pasar de los años. Ya no se veía el niño inocente que ganó la guerra de los cien años, ahora se veía un joven alto, un poco más musculoso que antes pero seguía siendo el mismo chico soñador, gracioso y adorable que todos conocemos.

- Aang, despierta- una voz arrulladora susurró a su oído, moviéndolo un poco, más bien como una arrullo. Él sólo suspiro mientras sonreía, aún me dio dormido ,reconociendo de inmediato la bella voz que para él era una dulce melodía.

- Amorcito, despierta

- No quiero- añadió el Avatar mientras se removía en su lugar.

- Aang, no me obligues- exclamó una Katara muy irritada, ya que sabía que Aang estaba despierto pero como cualquier ser humano a nadie le gusta que lo levanté cuando duermes muy bien.

- Si me quieres despertar, me trendas que besar - susurró rítmicamente Aang, Katara rodó sus ojos y rezongó:

- De acuerdo. Aunque esta será la última vez que lo hago.-

- Eso dijiste la otra y de la otra y de la otra y de todas las veces que no he querido despertarme- añadió, ironicamente, Aang. Katara se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño:

- ¿Quieres tu beso o no?- y antes de que respondiera, se inclinó para poder besarlo. Aang abrió lo ojos sorprendido y dijo:

- Otra vez. Estaba dormido.

Katara se sentó a su lado, lo miro juguetonamente, y se acercó lentamente, hasta que pegó sus labios con los de ella. Katara estaba deseosa de probar de nueva cuenta los labios del Maestro Aire que tanto le encantaban. Aang sonrió en sus adentros y el estómago se le revolvía por doquier. Era como tener pequeños bebés bisontes volando dentro. Así lo hacia sentir ella. Enamorado. Amado. Cruzaron miradas para después poder pegar sus labios y darse el beso de su vida. Aang rodeó con su brazos su cintura mientras que Katara abrazaba su cuello. Era como un baile: sus labios iban en compases rítmicos haciendo que encajaran a la perfección. Así duraron demasiado tiempo pero tuvieron que separarse debido a la falta de aire y oxígeno y esas cosas raras que se necesitan para respirar.

- ¿Satisfecho?- preguntó Katara, esperando un no de respuesta, ya que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo de nuevo pero Aang nunca pensó en que cuestión pensaba su novia porque él asintió y dio el grito de felicidad volando por los aires.

- Más que nunca- dijo mientras aterrizaba.

Katara asintió insatisfecha, mientras tanto, Aang, como todo un caballero, le tendía la mano a su novio para poder pararse. Ella la aceptó gustosamente, tratando de quitar la idea de los dulces y suaves labios de Aang. Caminaron por la playa tomados de la mano mientras escuchaban el confortable sonar de las olas chocando unas contras otras. Era un silencio muy amigable y confortable, pero de pronto la Maestra Agua vio algo diferente en Aang que pocas veces había visto. Probablemente, no lo había distinguido por culpa de sus hermosos labios, pero era muy vistoso: traía unas ojeras que eran imposibles de ocultar, los ojos un poco irritado, rojos de cansancio y noto algo en su cabeza... pero no alcanzaba a ver del todo con claridad. Katara tomó la iniciativa de romper el silencio que entre ambos aguardaba, para saber la razón del porqué Aang estaba en esos estados...

- ¿Qué paso anoche?

- No se, ¿por qué la pregunta?- curiosó Aang. - Te soy sincero, realmente no me acuerdo de nada, solamente que salí ayer.

- En efecto, si saliste. Ayer fue una noche de chicos y se fueron Sokka, Zuko, Toph y tú. - respondió Katara, contando a las persona con sus dedos alzados.

- ¿Con Toph? - rió Aang. Katara asintió sonriendo.

- Exacto. Toph no se quería quedarse con nosotras.

Aang supuso que su amiga no se quedaría con un montón de chicas alrededor debido a que no soportaría estar probándose vestidos, maquillándose, hablado sobre quien de todos los chicos era el más atractivo, ya saben, cosas de chicas. Era algo imposible.

De pronto, Aang no entendía porque había quedado dormido afuera, en una pata de Appa. Como cualquier persona normal, él volvería a dormir adentro como los espíritus mandan, pero debía haber una razón por la cual se hubiera quedado afuera...

- Te estaba esperando ayer para dormir- dijo inocentemente Katara, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.- Pensé que me habías cambiando por una chica que te habías topado en ese bar...

- Espera... ¿Un qué? -

- Un bar. - Aang alzó una ceja de incomprensión. - Ayer, tu, los chicos y Toph salieron a un bar, bueno eso según Zuko.

Entonces, rápidamente llegó un Flashback al cerebro de Aang, recordando un poco de lo sucedido en la noche anterior. No era un bar como había dicho Zuko, había sido un antro, pero no de los malos, más bien de los antros en los que hay muchos hombres tomado y bailado con... "mujeres especiales", pero claro que Aang amaba mucho a su novia que no se atrevía a sustituirla con una cualquiera, ni siquiera sus amigos y amiga (ya saben ella porque razones), se atrevieron a bailar con esas chicas. Sólo fueron ahí a beber y disfrutar de la música a todo dar.

Recordó algo rápido: sus amigos riendo, él riendo como un maniaco y luego, ¡JUGO DE CACTUS! Una gran botella de jugo de cactus invadiendo su pequeña copa de vino... y sabía perfectamente quien había sido el culpable.

- !¿DÓNDE ESTA SOKKA?¡

- ¿Porqué? ¿Qué pasa con Sokka? - preguntó Katara muy preocupada.

- Sólo dime donde esta.

- No lo se. Llegaron ayer muy tarde y no he visto a Sokka desde que se fueron. - añadió - Aang ¿Qué paso ayer?

Aang suspiro:

- Sokka puso en mi bebida jugo de cactus.

- Jajajaja. Por eso entiendo porque te quedaste inconsciente afuera y el porque en tu flecha dice "Avatar Sexy" - hizo un movimiento para que se volteará.- !Wow¡ Este mensaje en tu nuca es algo perturbador.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué dice? - preguntó Aang.

- Dice: soy muy sexy y por eso me ponche a tu hermana, atentamente Aang, posdata, este mensaje es para Sokka, posdata 2, Katara es sexy por eso la ponche y abajo dice "Toph wasn't here" ah y también dice "Flameo Hotman", Jaja ese Zuko es todo un loquillo. - rió Katara.

- ¿Dice eso? - contestó Aang, sonrojando. Katara asintió mientras observaba a su novio sonrojarse que le pareció algo adorable. Aang corrió hacia el mar y por el reflejo observó su tatuaje "tatuado" y trataba de observarse el mensaje que estaba en su nuca. En un momento de desesperación, sumergió toda la cabeza al agua tratando de que se borrara, pero fue inútil la tinta no se quitaba.

- !SOKKA! !TOPH¡ !ZUKO¡

Después de un largo rato, Aang y su novia habían estado buscando al hermano de esta. Buscaron en el jardín, en la sala, en el baño,en fin, en todas partes. Ya estaban casi rendidos cuando olvidaron un lugar importante: la cocina donde seguramente ahí estarían tragando.

Aang entró dándole una patada a la puerta del comedor donde se encontraban todos sentados desayunando. Aang entró a paso rápido revisando cada lugar donde cada uno estaba sentado. Todos los miraron atónitos, pero entendieron todo al ver su cabeza grafitiada. Al no encontrar a su objetivo principal, la vio sentada ahí, a su otro objetivo. No se encontraba reconocible ya que traía ropa color rojo varonil y su cabello estaba totalmente recogido, sin un sólo mechón de pelo en su cara. También tenia la cara medio manchada de blanco y otros colores alrededor de sus ojos y mejillas. Tenía más apariencia de hombre pero era muy reconocible viendo la forma en la que se hurgaba la nariz muy relajadamente, casi metiendo todo su dedo hasta sus sesos.

- Toph Bei Fong- gritó Aang desde un lado del comedor.

- ¿Ahora que pasa flechitas? - respondió Toph, ahora  
tallándose el oído con furor.

- Toph, ¿Por qué rayos me rayaste la cabeza mientras estaba inconsciente con el jugo de cactus?

- Eh...Aang, déjame explicarte...

- No intervengas Zuko, esto es entre Toph y yo, luego agrego cuentas contigo "Flameo"-interrumpió Aang. Zuko se calló al instante ya que él no quería tener problemas con el Avatar porque él estuvo un poquito involucrado en la broma, incluyendo lo de flameo Hotman.

Toph se quedó callada, hurgandose de nueva cuenta su nariz. Después de un rato ,añadió:

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué dice?

Aang levantó la mirada y divisó a todos en el comedor, viéndolo, a él y sus mensajes horrorosos en su cabeza. Se sonrojó de vergüenza pero ya no había marcha atrás todos los habían visto y se habían reído, pero no quería tener vergüenzas al restregaráselo a Toph en sus narices, ya que ella era la maestra del bullying.

- Tu pusiste "Toph wasn't here". Es obvio que tu lo escribiste. - contestó Aang, a punto de explotrle la cabeza de estrés.

Toph suspiro intranquilamente.

- Ay, pies ligeros, no se sí te hayas dado cuenta que soy COMPLETAMENTE CIEGA y eso significa que yo no se escribir.

Aang comenzó a entrar en razón y preguntarse porque rayos era tan idiota y no pensar en esa cuestión.

- Lo lamento Toph, yo no quise...- trató de disculparse Aang.

- Olvídalo, todo el mundo olvida que soy vagamente ciega. - añadió Toph animando a su amigo.

- Perdón por interrumpir chicos, pero Toph, ¿por qué estas vestida de hombre?- preguntó inocentemente Ty Lee, que se había interesado en la conversación que los chicos plantaban.

Toph casparreo para contestar.

- Mira niña te contestare, ayer que fuimos a ese antr... digo bar- corrigió rápidamente la Bandida Ciega, ya que no quería que sus amigos tuvieran problemas con sus novias por haber ido a un lugar de mujeres semidesnudas. -A ese bar que fuimos no se admitían mujeres, así que no iba a quedarme fuera de la diversión y esta era la única opción que tenía.

Katara fue junto a su amiga y le comenzó a quitar todo el maquillaje mal pintado de la cara. También le quitó su peinado varonil, dejando caer sus largos cabellos oscuros a sus caderas, luciendo a Toph como una dulce chica que había cambiado mucho al pasar de los años.

- Gracias Katara- le dijo la chica ciega a la Maestra Agua, ya que se sentía más cómoda sin esa molestia en la cara y ese peinado que le pesaba mucho la cabeza. Katara sólo asintió y dijo de nada en voz baja, sospechando que su novio había hecho algo a Toph, pero no sabía con exactitud que y menos Aang que no tenía conciencia cuando fue el sucedido.

Mientras tanto, volviendo con Aang y Zuko...

- Aang, creo que deberías de tratar de quitarte esos mensajes. - sugirió Zuko, para tratar de ayudar al Avatar desanimado.

- Si, claro Zuko, el único problema es que NO SE BORRA- gritó exasperado y echando humo por sus gigantescas orejas. - Ahora, ¿quién me podría decir donde esta Sokka?

- Pies ligeros, no te preocupes, siento sus vibraciones cerca- pausó- Esta cerca y llegará dentro de tres, dos , uno...

- Buenos días a todos- entró alguien con una voz difícil de ignorar, a la habitación. - ¿Hay carne para desayunar?

Sokka caminaba tranquilamente, sin sentir la mirada de rencor del maestro aire. Todos veían la tensión que había en el Avatar y de repente:

- ¡SOKKA, TE ASESINARE!

Y se abalanzó contra el indefenso chico del boomerang. Él grito con todas sus fuerzas. Continuamente añadía, "Por el nombre de la comida, déjame en paz", pero Aang estaba rehusado a hacerlo. Finalmente, Katara vio que ya era demasiado para su hermano, así que con paso ligero se acercó a su novio para tranquilizarlo con éxito. Sokka se levantó agitandose se la ropa hecha jirones y acomodandose su colita de lobo-guerrero. Suspiro. Se veía muy tranquilo.

- ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ME HICISTE ESO?- olvídenlo, no se veía muy tranquilo. Estaba exasperado.

Aang echaba rabia y le gritó a Sokka en sus narices lo que paso. Sokka comenzó a reír alocadamente al ver los tatuajes "tatuados" del Avatar. Con lo pacífico que era Aang se dio cuenta de su error de querer matar a Sokka, así que  
sólo suspiro tranquilamente.

- Bien, tranquilo Aang. - inhaló y exhaló sucesivamente el maestro aire, hablando para si mismo. - Ya, tranquilízate, haz las pases pacíficamente.

- Bueno antes de hacer las pases, ¿Ya te diste cuenta que no se borra el mensaje? - se burló Sokka para hacer explotar al Avatar.

-! Sokka¡ - grito Katara, molesta por la actitud de su hermano.

- ¿Qué? Sólo decía para que estuviera informado. - se defendió, inocentemente Sokka. - No quiero que me vuelva a asesinar.

Aang bufó un poco más tranquilo.

- Ronquidos, casi haces que Pies Ligeros me asesine ,¿cómo soportarías eso?

Cuando Sokka iba a contestarle a la maestra tierra, pero en ese momento entró Suki (que por cierto, no se encontraba en la habitación) y al ver a su novio todo enterrado, despeinado y con todo el mundo rodeándolo, supuso que algo no iba bien.

- Sokka, ¿Estas bien, cariño? - pregunta Suki, corriendo rápidamente a sus brazos y sacudiéndolo la ropa. Sokka, al ver a la guerrera Kyoshi, se olvidó por completo de Toph.

- Si, olvídame- contestó irónicamente, Toph.

- Estoy bien, tranquila cielo. - replicó Sokka (aún olvidando responderle a Toph)

- ¿Donde estabas Sokka? Porque no te vi ayer llegar. - preguntó Suki muy preocupada.

- Estaba en la computadora después de que Aang se desmayará, ya que no podía dormir (Nota: vamos a hacerle que las computadoras ya existían) y me topé con esto.

De repente,Sokka saca de su espalda la laptop, que nadie había visto antes detrás de él, la abre y se enciende la pantalla con una página llamada "fanfiction". Todos quedaron curiosos por la página, igual que Aang, todo el mundo olvidó el problema del mensaje que anunciaba que Aang se había ponchado a la hermana de Sokka.

- ¿Qué rayos es eso? - preguntó Zuko.

- Te responderé, querido sifu Hotman. - Zuko refunfuñó- El término fanfiction o fan fiction ,literalmente, "ficción de fans",a menudo abreviado fanfic o simplemente fic, hace referencia a relatos de ficción escritos por fans de una obra literaria o dramática, ya sea película, novela, programa de televisión, videojuego, anime, etc. En estos relatos se utilizan los personajes, situaciones y ambientes descritos en la historia original o de creación propia del autor de fanfic, y se desarrollan nuevos papeles para estos. El término fanfiction hace referencia tanto al conjunto de todos estos relatos como a uno en concreto, según el contexto.

De nuevo, todos se quedan con los ojos salidos en cuencas y boquiabiertos cuestionadose, que rayos le habían hecho los espíritus a Sokka para darle inteligencia.

- ¿De dónde sabes TODO eso?- preguntó confundida y sorprendida Katara.

- Espíritupedia*- ahora ya todo tenía sentido.

- Bueno, y ¿eso que?- bufó Mai.

- Encontré que hay historias o más bien fics de nosotros hecho por los acólitos o "El club de fans del Avatar Aang"*- contestó enseñando todos sus dientes con una mueca, simulando más bien una sonrisa.

- Oh ¿es enserió?- pregunto Katara.

- Al 100% - contestó Sokka.- ¿Quien quiere ver sus fics?- todos quedaron callados, mirándose uno a otro, mientras algunos cruzaban dedos, esperando a que no fueran los primeros en empezar.

La razón por la que nadie quería empezar, era porque recordaron la obra "El niño en el iceberg" y sus malas imitaciones e ideas de lo que ellos tenían. Todo era mal hecho y malinterpretado, así que historias las cuales los acólitos o el club de fans habían hecho podían tener cualquier final desagradable, malpensado e incluso asqueroso.

La mayoría en la habitación pensaban eso, pero nadie se atrevió a ser le primero.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso nadie quiere empezar?- preguntó una Toph muy animada preparada para reírse de sus amigos con  
las historias tontas.

- ¿Y por qué no empiezas tu, si tanto quieres?- preguntó muy rudo Aang.

- Lo siento, Pies Ligeros, pero yo no me puedo arriesgar a una muerte segura.- añadió.

- Empezará el de mayor edad. - gritó Sokka, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Al escuchar eso, todo el mundo se alivió y en especial Aang, ya que sintió un peso menos de encima. Dio un gran salto de felicidad y comenzó gritar con euforia. - Si, si, si¡ No seré el primero. No lo seré. Jajaja. En tu cara Zuko, escucharemos tus fics primero. Yo seré el penúltimo así que me salvé- y comenzó a hacer esos bailes raros de la Nación del Fuego.

Zuko sólo frunció el ceño extrañado, por el porque Aang no había pensado un poquito. Todos rieron dejando al pobre Aang confundido y abrumado. También lo extrañó que Zuko no se veía preocupado.

- Aang, es muy obvio que tu serás el primero, porque prácticamente tienes 116 años. Así que tu larga edad convierte en el mayor. - contestó Sokka. Es muy obvio que está fue otra de sus bromas para que él se molestará. Quería ver el rostro de su amigo al leer sus fics y también quería reírse y molestar a Aang, junto Toph, claro.

- ¡SOKKA! ¿QUÉ TIENES CONTRA MI HOY?

- Se llama karma ,amigo.

- ¿Qué te hice? Tu fuiste el que me hiciste algo malo a mi- exclamó Aang, molesto, sacado de quicio.

- ¿Qué no le recuerdas Aang?-abrumó Sokka al monje. Aang estalló de rabia y casi brinca de nuevo sobre él, si Katara no hubiera intervenido.

- Vamos, no será tan malo. - susurró Katara a su oído. - Lo obligaré a que diga el porque te esta tratando así.

- Eso espero. - suspiró, dejándose caer muy desanimado. Katara noto eso, así que trato de remediar las cosas. Tenía que ser justa, porque si a Aang le hacían sufrir penas, todos sufrirían también. Lo más ético era que tratara de que no las leyeran, pero su curiosidad era tan grande que quiso saber si ella estaba incluida en los fics de su novio.

- Alto- gritó Katara- Para evitar, todo esto de penas y eso, prometamos que TODOS vamos a leer nuestros fics. No importa si son vergonzosos o están del asco, pero lo haremos aunque nos de vergüenza.

Hubo murmullos en desacuerdo y unos que otros inseguros.

- Si no leemos los de ustedes, no permitiré que lean los de mi amorcito.

Hubo un revuelto de voces protestando. En ese entonces, Katara abrió su cantinflora y hizo el látigo haciéndolo azotar por todas partes hasta que partió en dos un jarrón que estaba en la mesa.

- Oye, eso era una reliquia de la realeza- se quejó Zuko.

- Pues eso les pasará si no aceptan el trato, ¿Aceptan? amenazó la maestra agua y todos asintieron asustados. Aang le agradeció a Katara con una sonrisa encantadora.

Sokka se aclaró la garganta y añadió:

- Entonces... Agarren asiento y algo para comer y beber. Chicas sientense con su pareja, excepto Toph y Ty Lee porque siguen solteras- ambas chicas levantaron el dedo ofensivo- Así que, los primeros fics que leeremos será del ...Avatar Aang!

* * *

**Jejejeje hola de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado este cap, porqué este es sólo el principio de una gran historia!**

**Los fics del mayorsito del grupo: El Avatar Aang, ustedes eligen, ¿Taang o Kataang? **

**¿TAANG O KATAANG?**

**¿TAANG O KATAANG? **

**Elijan por favor, manden un review o un inbox pero ustedes toman la palabra del siguiente capitulo!**

**Por fis, manden un review para felicitaciones, errores, sugerencias, o para mandarme tomates! Los reviews son sagrados para mi porque me animan a seguir adelante y si la opiniones de todos los lectores**

**saludos y que tengan linda semana!**

**Montse Mellark **


End file.
